Practice Makes Perfect
by Emerald-Tranquility
Summary: One shot. A little Gelphie bedtime fluff. Why do we need to practice?


_**A/N - **This is my first fic and I'm really looking to improve my writing. I'll take any criticism you have. One shot. GELPHIE. Don't read it if you don't support it._

_**Disclaimer - **I do not own any of the characters or the works of L.F. Baum and Gregory Maguire to which they originate, much to my dismay._

--

**Practice**

Elphaba shut her book, startling Galinda out of her daze. The room was quiet and the only sources of light were the small lamp sitting on Elphaba's bedside table and the moon that shone through the window. Galinda continued to watch her roommate as she put her book in a draw, entranced by her unusual beauty. Her hair was down and the silky raven locks moved fluidly with every movement Elphaba made. It gave her a desirable effect that Galinda could not ignore.

"Galinda? Hello?" Elphaba had been trying to get the blonde's attention for the past five minutes but she seemed to be in a world of her own. Finally she snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, what Elphie?"

"I said, is it okay if I turn the light out?"

"Oh, uhhh yeah. Goodnight Elphie"

Elphaba smiled – a truly beautiful expression for the few that were lucky enough to be graced by it. "Goodnight, my sweet."

Elphaba had said it many times before. _My sweet_– the nickname that filled Galinda with joy every time she heard it. Her feelings for the green girl had evolved significantly since they first met. Initially, the only thing she felt towards the green thing was loathing. Now, she wanted things from Elphaba that made her blush a bright crimson. She couldn't stand it anymore. She _needed _to feel Elphaba's skin against her own, her warm breath against her neck. Her lips. Her fingers... With that last thought in mind, she slipped quietly out of bed and padded over to her roommate. She bit her lip as she gazed at the beautiful form that was Elphaba Thropp. _"Just do it!" _her mind screamed at her.

"Ok, here goes," she whispered as she climbed onto Elphaba's bed and straddled her hips.

"Galinda?" The green girl had been aware of the blonde's every movement that night; just as she noticed how intently Galinda would watch her every day, particularly when she read.

"Yes, Elphie?" She looked at the woman below her with an innocent expression.  
"What are you doing?"

"Practicing."

"Practicing for what, exactly?" asked the emerald woman, eyeing her roommate suspiciously. Though she had to admit, the blonde woman did look incredibly beautiful from this angle. Of course, she always looked gorgeous but the moonlight gave her a goddess-like glow that sent a cold shiver through Elphaba's body.

"Uhhh..." A million thoughts ran through Galinda's mind. '_Should I tell her? What would she think? You said you were gonna tell her. How is she supposed to like you if you tell her? How is she supposed to _love_ you if you don't?'_

"For when you finally let me take you?" she whispered, undecided as to whether she wanted Elphaba to hear her.

"What?" She thought she heard it. She was sure she heard correctly, but the green woman told herself she must be imagining things. This was _Galinda, _after all.

Galinda sighed. "I said for when we get older and I have to take care of you."

"And how is sitting on me supposed to help me? Hmm?" She was trying desperately to conceal her amusement and so far it was working. All that Galinda could see was how skeptical Elphaba was being. Fortunately she knew of the green woman's habits and had already devised a plan. This moment had played through her mind as many times as she inhaled in her lifetime, or so it would seem. This simply _had _to work.

"Well," she began as she ran her hands down Elphaba's arms and pulled slender green hands above their owner's head. "When you go crazy and you need to be held down, I guess this would be the easiest way to do it. Don't you think?" A sweet smile took over Galinda's delicate features.

"And what makes you think, Miss Galinda, that I will be the one who loses her mind?"

"You study too hard. It's bound to have some effect eventually." She smiled again as she brought her attention to the buttons on Elphaba's black silk night gown. She undid the first one but Elphaba's hand grabbed hers before she could get any farther.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her heart was racing and her mind was feuding with itself. Part of her was moaning Galinda's name, desperate for her to continue. Yet the other half was louder and was protesting, quite rudely in fact.

"Practicing."

"What could this _possibly _help you with?"

"Well, like I said - when we get old, I'll have to take care of you," Galinda said as her eyes flickered with sorrow, tears threatening to fall. She was sure she saw a look of disgust in the green woman's eyes. "I... I'm so sorry Elphaba." She jumped off her roommate's bed and settled herself quickly in her own again. She began to weep silently.

Elphaba mentally cursed at herself. _'What the hell was that?! You know you love her! How could you hurt her like that?' _The same phrases repeated over and over in her mind until she started to feel nauseous. Slowly she sat up, lifted herself out of bed and made her way over to Galinda. Carefully, she turned the petite blonde and climbed on top of her to straddle her in the same manner as Galinda had done to her moments before.

"El...Elphie? What are you doing?" Galinda asked, confused and still a little upset. She felt a pair of soft green lips press against hers. Her heart sped up and all her pain disappeared at once.

"Practicing," Elphaba said simply as she pulled away for air.

Galinda giggled. "Practicing for what?"

"For when we get old Miss Galinda." Elphaba couldn't help but smile. This is what she'd been yearning for; what she needed; what she dreamt about every night.

"And what does kissing have to do with us growing old Miss Elphaba?" Galinda asked as she twirled a strand of Elphaba's hair.

"Well, you see Miss Galinda, I believe I am in love with you... and when you feel so passionately about a certain person, you should do everything in your power to please them."

Galinda looked up at Elphaba lovingly. "Is that so?"

"Yes, indeed it is."

"Well Elphie I think you should kiss me again, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Well firstly, you made me cry..." she began as Elphaba looked away instantly, full of remorse. She felt two delicate fingers turn her head back. "Hey... Hey, it's alright." Again Galinda felt Elphaba's lips against her plump pink ones. She deepened the kiss, pulling Elphaba down towards her. Tongues demanded entry and developed a rhythm as hands roamed each others bodies. It was a feeling unlike either of the two women had every experienced. The green woman was the first to break away.

"I'm sorry my sweet..." Galinda's lips tingled and she felt dizzy as a result of both the kiss and the nickname. Elphaba continued, "I'm so sorry I hurt you." There was a short pause as Galinda's perfect cerulean eyes met deep chocolate pools that belonged to her emerald lover.

"Oh, Elphie. Don't be ridiculous. I came on too strong and..." Lips silenced her once again, but only briefly.

"No, you're perfect. Now, didn't you have another point as to why you wanted me to kiss you?" Elphaba asked as she sat up, pulling Galinda into a tight embrace.

"Oh I did - you have to guess," she smiled mischievously.

"You want me to guess?"

"Yes, that's what I said silly."

"Galinda I really have no idea," Elphaba kissed the top of the blonde's head and caressed the side of her face.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smartest girl at Shiz? This is one of the _oldest _sayings in the book." She stifled another giggle and tried to look at Elphaba in disbelief.

"Can you just tell me? Please, my sweet?" Galinda melted at the amount of love in Elphaba's tone, then grinned as she began to push her back down onto the bed.

"Practice makes perfect."

_The End._


End file.
